


A lot of stuff on 'freakingcool.com'!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Steve and Bucky discovers fanfictions, Thanks Kamala for this, i just wanted to write something about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is hiding something to the Avengers. Well, somebody!<br/>He seeks the help of the Inhuman Queen, Medusa, in New Attilan.<br/>But Kamala really can't keep her mouth shut, when she needs to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot of stuff on 'freakingcool.com'!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work here on AO3, yaaay!  
> (I'm posting this only because I became Marvel's Fan Of The Week on Twitter...)  
> So, this is my way to party: sharing my work with my favorite fandom!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this little story!

Her hair were all over her face, while she panted and tried to breathe.  
Good thing she decided not to wear her costume for the daily Legendary Training in New Attilan’s gym, or Bruno wouldn’t have been very happy.  
Kamala wiped her forehead from all the sweat and drank from a bottle of water.  
Queen Medusa was coming toward her with a big smile, asking the youngest to follow her using only her hand.  
“Medusa, thank you for accepting to meet me” someone said.  
Kamala instantly recognized the voice, as she had heard it many times on TV and on internet videos: it was Steve Rogers’!  
“Captain! I was worried when you told me you had to come here so suddenly. Did something happened at the Avengers facility in New York?”  
“No, ma’am, nothing happened. I fear it’s a longer and more complicated story”  
Medusa nodded carefully, before inquiring little more on the subject.  
“Then, what brings you here in New Attilan, and why it seems to me that you’re hiding something from your comrades?”  
Kamala felt the same way as the Queen, but was behind her and didn’t have enough courage to jump into the conversation.  
Captain America had always been a great symbol of all that’s good in the USA.  
She came to live in that country many years ago and she was proud to call herself American, even thanks to him.  
He was a living example to follow, just like Carol Danvers had always been for her.  
“You’re right, Queen Medusa. I actually am hiding something from my partners. Someone, to be correct…”  
No one noticed that there was a man hiding in the shadow, behind Steven.  
When he emerged into the light, both girls were shocked, but for very different reasons.  
Medusa was scared, Kamala was excited.  
The mysterious man was no mysterious at all: shoulder-long hair, black leather clothes, a metal arm and a black domino mask…  
“The Winter Soldier…” the Queen said, backing a little from him.  
“His name is James Buchanan Barnes, Queen Medusa. He’s not that man anymore.”  
“I am, Steve, and you know that” he said resigned, interrupting his friend.  
Steve sighed and looked away for a couple of seconds, recollecting in his mind what he was going to say.  
“What I’m trying to say is that he’s not a threat anymore. He’s not killing anyone and he’s not going to kill anyone. We just need a place to stay, before bringing this subject to the rest of the Avengers”  
“So you bring him here, in New Attilan? In my home? I am sworn to protect my people, how can I trust you on such a delicate matter?”  
Kamala was almost shocked by the behavior of her Queen. Bucky wasn’t dangerous, even she knew that!  
“And what does your people say, ma’am? I don’t see anyone telling me they don’t feel safe here…”  
Medusa turned to face the younger girl.  
“Kamala, my dear, what do you think about this?”  
She could feel her heart bumping right in her throat, while she struggled to find the right words to say.  
“She clearly is scared of me. Steve, please, we don’t have to do this. We can find a safe house somewhere, and then we’ll go to New York”  
Kamala started panicking and sweating some more, while muttering that no, she wasn’t scared.  
“I’m s-sorry! I mean, I’ve read so much about- about both of you!”  
Steve smiled at her, while Bucky gave her an interrogative face.  
“I’ve visited the 3D reproduction of the Smithsonian’s exhibition about Captain America! I’ve also read some of the old comics that were published during WWII… I-I am a great fan, sir…”  
She shook hands with Steve and she felt the blood in her ears for as much as she was excited.  
Then, she cautiously turned her hand to Bucky, trying to show him she wasn’t hostile.  
“And I’ve read many things about you too as well, sir. Sidekick to Captain America; considered dead for almost 70 years, before finding out what really had happened to you. A very sad story…”  
Bucky shook her hand, freezing at the contact with another human being’s warm skin.  
A contact with someone who didn’t want him dead.  
“So you’re okay with it, Kamala?”  
“Of course I am! They’re national heroes, Queen Medusa. Both of them!”  
The older Inhuman left out a sigh, before nodding and agreeing.  
“Is it settled then, Medusa? Are Captain America and Bucky Barnes really gonna stay here in New Attilan?”  
Kamala was over-excited by now. She would have the chance to meet them again, and ask them question and get to know, not only the head of the Avengers team, but also one of the deadliest assassin of all time.  
In every Cap & Bucky story, she always had a soft spot for Bucky, being just a youngster doing all the dirty work to protect the whole nation.  
“Yes, they can stay here. Now calm down, young girl. I don’t get how you can get so happy from such simple things”  
“Because you lack of imagination, Queen Medusa. And Stucky writers friends, I suppose!”  
Steve and Bucky stared at each other, trying to understand what was going on between the two Inhumans.  
“Well, it has been a blast to be able to know you, but it’s getting late. Lockjaw, teleport me at home. I need to chat with some people. Oh, there’s gonna be a lot of stuff on _freakingcool.com_ , tonight! Goodbye!”  
She teleported away and Queen Medusa proceeded to walk her two guests into a room of the palace.

\------- LATER ----------------------------  
Bucky was sipping milk in a glass, while Steve was writing a mission report on his laptop.  
It was a lazy night, given that there were no entertainment in New Attilan and they couldn’t just go out.  
“You know, I’m still wondering…”  
“About Kamala shaking your hand and being polite?” Steve replied with a big smile.  
“I was actually thinking about that ‘stucky’ thing. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?”  
Steve looked at Bucky and then at his computer’s screen.  
“Well, I’m no internet expert, but I think we can find out…”  
He wrote ‘freakingcool.com’ in the URL bar and pressed enter.  
It was a website for stories written by users, about many TV shows, movies and other stuff.  
“There’s a research bar up there.” Bucky pointed at it.  
The results were so many, that they were shocked at first.  
More than 18,000 stories about ‘stucky’, and a short description told them what they were about.  
“So, ‘stories about the relationship between Steve Rogers (Captain America) and his sidekick Bucky Barnes (now, the Winter Soldier)’. Stories about us, Steve!”  
“Yes. People must still like you Buck!” he replied with a smile “Let’s try the first one!”  
Steve clicked and they started reading; Bucky was standing next to his pal, still sipping milk.  
They read the story in silence, feeling a little bit of awkwardness at the thought of reading something about themselves.  
“Wait!” Bucky almost shouted, while Steve was already scrolling down to keep reading.  
“My arm is made with very advanced technology. It can resist to high pressure, EMP, water, etc… Why should I be using lubricants on it??”  
Steve didn’t know what to say on the matter, so they kept reading, hoping to find an answer to their question.  
They didn’t have to wait long to have it.  
“Oh my God, Steve, I didn’t want to know that…”  
“I swear, this is the last time I trust a 16 years old girl!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my native language, so let me know if there are any major mistakes!  
> Also, feel free to come and say Hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LuNieEchelon)


End file.
